A Whole New World
by RainDateChick
Summary: RonHermione oneshot. Harry Potter meets Aladdin. rated T to be safe. Ron and Hermione have an arguement. When neither teen can sleep, what will happen. terrible summary


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other associated characters, concepts, and locations are the property of JK Rowling and her fabulous mind. I own none of it. The plot belongs to none other than Walt Disney. And the song also belongs to Walt Disney and whoever wrote it. The dialogue is based on that of the Disney movie. All I can really take credit for is the idea of combining the two worlds… aren't I original?

A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I thought of while listening to my favorite Disney song! Takes place in the beginning of the trio's 7th year. I know the grammar isn't perfect, there are probably loads of typos and spelling errors, Ron and Hermione may be a bit OOC, and the writing style may seem a bit choppy, but it's after 2 AM, I'm really not in the mood to edit it, and I don't have a beta. Enjoy!

"I always have to pick a fight, don't I?" Ron thought as he lay in bed, "it's not really my fault though, I can't help it that I like to argue with her. Her cheeks get all flushed and I can see a change in her eyes, and she's just so fiery and passionate when we fight. She looks down right sexy. I really shouldn't be thinking these things about her; she's my best friend for Merlin's sake! But I think I've finally accepted the fact that I'm in love with Hermione… Now why can't I do anything about it?"

Unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione was also still awake. She was lying in her four-poster bed trying to get some sleep, but was having trouble relaxing enough to actually fall asleep. She could hear the sounds of her roommates sleeping; Parvati's even breathing and Lavender's soft snores. The sounds weren't keeping her awake though, her mind kept drifting to thoughts of a certain adorable red head… who she currently hated. "Why does he always have to start an argument?" Hermione thought to herself. "All I did was ask him if he had started studying for NEWTS yet and he started yelling at me and it started a huge fight! Now I'm laying here in bed and I'm never going to fall asleep. Why is it that I let my arguments with Ron get to me and keep me awake?

Hermione stroked Crookshanks behind the ears and sighed.

"Hermione," came a voice from the window. Crookshanks looked up and hissed.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand from under her pillow and cautiously climbed out of bed. "Who's there?" she asked while striding toward the window.

"It's me—Ron." The voice replied while climbing through the window.

Hermione turned her back to Ron, "I do _not_ want to see you."

"No, no, please Hermione, give me a chance." Crookshanks hissed and advanced toward him.

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione whispered harshly.

Crookshanks reached Ron and crouched down as though ready to pounce. "Down kitty!" Ron said.

Little did the teens know that outside the window, Harry and Ginny were on Harry's broom under his invisibility cloak. "How's our little beau doing?" Ginny whispered. Harry ran his finger along his neck and made a squelching sound.

"Good kitty, take off. Down kitty." Ron shooed Crookshanks away. An awkward silence followed.

Ron heard Harry's voice near his ear, "Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything—pick a feature!"

"Umm, Hermione? You're very…"

"Wonderful, glorious"—there's Ginny's voice near his ear too—"magnificent, punctual!"

"Punctual."

"Punctual?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Sorry," Ginny muttered in his ear.

"Beautiful."

"Nice recovery." There's Harry's voice again!

"Hmm. I'm smart too you know." Hermione said in a voice that should have indicated to Ron that she was beginning to get perturbed.

"Yeah!" clearly Ron was too preoccupied with staring at Hermione to notice her tone of voice.

"Head girl, top of our class."

"I know."

"The perfect person for someone to copy an essay from if I liked them."

"Uh, right. Right. Someone like me." Ron said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Warning! Warning!" Harry's voice was starting to get annoying.

"Right, someone like you… And every other lazy, insensitive git I've met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!"

"Just go jump off a tower!" Hermione said as she turned and walked away.

"What?"

"Stop her! Stop her!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Do you want me to stun her?" Ginny's voice asked.

"Buzz off," Ron whispered in the general direction of Harry and Ginny's voices.

"Okay, fine. But remember, be yourself."

"Yeah, right."

"What?"

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just someone to copy homework from. And you shouldn't be taken for granted any longer." Ron looks at Hermione's confused face and sighs disappointedly. "I'll go now." He stepped up onto the window ledge and stepped off.

"No!"

Ron popped his head up from over the edge, "What?"

Hermione looked relieved. She peered over the edge expecting to see a broom, but was surprised that there was not a broom, but a magic carpet. "Ron! Those are illegal!"

"It's a magic carpet. It's been in the family for ages."

"It's lovely," Hermione said as the carpet took her hand with a tassle."

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride do you? We could get out of the castle, fly over the grounds. I know you don't like brooms, but this is a bit different."

"Ron, it's illegal!"

"When has that ever stopped us before," Ron asked.

Hermione pondered this for a moment, "Is it safe?"

"Sure. Do you trust me?

"What?"

Ron extended his hand and asked again, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Hermione said grinning. She took his hand and climbed up onto the carpet.

The carpet zoomed into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. At the sudden movement, Hermione's arms instinctively went around Ron's neck. Hermione blushed and looked back at her window to see Crookshanks looking at her questioningly. Ron took this opportunity to perform a quick charm. He smiled and gave a sigh of relief when he heard music begin to play. Hermione gasped and turned to look at him when she heard the music.

Ron looked at Hermione nervously and began to sing quietly.

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess  
Now when did you last let your heart decide?"

He chanced a look at Hermione and saw her smiling at him. As his confidence grew, he began to sing a bit louder.

"I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride."

"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming."

Hermione smiled at him and began to sing as well.

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you"

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." He repeated.

She smiled and continued singing.

"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky."

"A whole new world," she sang.  
"Don't you dare close your eyes" he sang.

"A hundred thousand things to see"  
"Hold your breath it gets better"

"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I cant go back to where I used to be," she sang

"A whole new world," Ron sang  
"Every turn a surprise," Hermione sang.

"With new horizons to pursue"  
"Every moment red letter"

"I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you," they sang together

"A whole new world," Ron sang.  
"A whole new world," She echoed.

"That's where we'll be"  
"That's where we'll be"

"A thrilling chase," Ron sang.  
"A wondrous place,"

"For you and me," as they sang the last line together, Ron reached for Hermione's hand and smiled at her.

They flew up to the top of Gryffindor tower and sat on the roof. "I didn't know you could sing so well," Hermione said quietly. "Where did you hear that song?"

"Well, uh, do you remember when we were at the quidditch world cup and Crouch was talking about flying carpets?" Hermione nodded and Ron continued. "Well I heard you talking to Ginny about some Aladdin movie thing or something from when you were younger and that you always loved the part with the magic carpet. Of course, I had no idea what a movie was or what Aladdin was, so I asked Harry about it later.

"I was such a git last year for dating Lavender. I didn't even really like her. I just—when you asked me to Slughorn's party, I thought that maybe you liked me. Then Ginny told me you—you snogged Krum and I—"

"Ginny told you what!" Hermione interrupted.

"That you snogged Krum."

"I didn't snog Victor. He did kiss me, once, but I told him that I didn't have feelings for him in that way and that—that I—never mind. Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you didn't like Lavender, then why did you go out with her?"

"I, uh, I was jealous that you had snogged Krum." Ron said, feeling a bit ashamed, "When I got back to the common room, Lavender was smiling at me and flirting with me and she kissed me and I thought 'well Hermione snogged Krum, so why shouldn't I snog Lavender?' and then she just sort of assumed we were dating and it went from there… And now I feel like an idiot for doing it because you and I spent the majority of last year not speaking to each other because of it."

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"What does any of this have to do with Aladdin?"

"Oh! Right, well, since I was such an arse last year, I wanted to make it up to you and surprise you. So over the summer I got a hold of a video of Aladdin, a television and a VRC thing and watched it. I tried to figure out which part was the 'magic carpet part' that you liked. I figured it was probably the song, so… here we are."

"Yeah, here we are," Hermione said happily as she moved closer to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder.

A bit later that night, they flew back to Hermione's window and Hermione went inside. She leaned out the window and looked down at Ron. "Goodnight Ron," she said with a smile.

"Sleep well Hermione."

They slowly moved together for a kiss, but the carpet bumps Ron up and they kiss sooner than expected. After a moment, they pulled apart. Hermione began walking away slowly, then turned to smile at him.

When she is out of sight, Ron grins a goofy grin, "Yes!" he said and then fell backward where the carpet catches him. The carpet began descending, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right," Ron smiled.

THE END!

A/N: Like I said, just a cute little one-shot. Ron and Hermione meet Disney. Anyone who reviews gets an imaginary cookie! I may continue this story as a regular Ron/Hermione story, but I haven't fully decided yet. Or I may do several Harry Potter meets Disney fics… who knows! Please review!


End file.
